


The Sensible One

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e06 Abyss (Stargate), Episode: s10e10 The Quest (1), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel and Ba'al have a conversation





	The Sensible One

**Author's Note:**

> After the rewatch of Abyss, I wanted to sneak a look at Ba'al and Daniel's first meeting. Although Ba'al appeared in several episodes after Abyss, I believe this is the first one where they shared a scene.

“So, you are the one they call Daniel.” Ba'al fell back so that he was in step with Daniel.

“Yes.” Daniel's answer was clipped.

“You infiltrated my base.”

“No, I didn't.”

“You did.”

“No, not me.”

“O'Neill believed that you were there.”

Daniel glared at him. “You tortured him to death. He was delusional.”

“I would be interested in knowing...”

“Look,” Daniel stopped. “You and me? Not friends. No polite conversation. I have nothing to say to you.” He started to walk away but was halted by Ba'al's hand. “I suggest you remove your hand before I do it for you.”

“Ah,” Ba'al observed. “I had been led to believe you were the sensible one.”

Daniel stepped into Ba'al's personal space. “Let me tell you how 'sensible' I am. If we didn't need you for this little journey, I would gladly stab you a few dozen times and leave you to die a long, agonizing death. And as soon as we cease to need you? Watch your back.”

“Daniel Jackson,” Teal'c loomed over his shoulder, staring disdainfully at Ba'al. “Are you in need of assistance?” 

“No, thanks, Teal'c. Just looking forward to getting this over with.”

“As am I,” Ba'al silently vowed to keep this Tau'ri under close observation; he did not seem sensible at all.


End file.
